


Zeal for Life : Jealousy

by skargasm



Series: Zeal for Life [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Zeal for Life verse, where Spike went to Angel when he got the chip.  Sometimes a little jealousy was good for the ego.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeal for Life : Jealousy

”An' I'm telling you, I wasn't flirting!” 

“You bloody well were and you know it!” The slam of the door was loud in the room and Spike jumped slightly. Not that he was particularly surprised – the big lunk could be heavy handed at the best of times, let alone when he was on the verge of losing his temper. 

Striding down the hall, he stripped off his duster and tossed it negligently over the back of a chair, rolling up the sleeves of his bright red shirt as he kept going towards the kitchen. 

“Don't you walk away from me!” 

“Oh for God's sake, I was just gonna heat up some blood! Is that okay or do you need to accompany me to the kitchen?” He was aware of Angel trailing behind him, the darkness of his gaze practically a physical weight. Might be an idea not to use anything breakable...

“Why would you do tat, right in front of my face? So goddamn shameless – and with her!” 

“What, you expected me to watch you and Buffy make goo goo eyes at each other all night?! No thanks!” 

“So you _were_ doing it on purpose?! And I was not! Buffy is perfectly happy with what’s-his-name and I have no interest in her whatsoever. Can you say the same about **her**?”

“What, that she's happy with Robin? Nah, I don't think so. He's not enough man for her really – she's an awful lot of woman that one. All dangerous curves an' - “

“SPIKE!”

“What?”

“This is exactly what I'm talking about! You two were practically eye-fucking each other the whole evening!”

“What, now I can't even _look_? She's a bloody good looking chit and completely wasted on that tosser!”

Angel had gone an alarming shade of red in the face, his fists clenched at his sides and Spike decided he should try to calm things down before the older vampire had a stroke. Although that thought led to him wondering if it was possible for a vampire to have a stroke....which was his excuse for missing the more than obvious signs that Angel's patience was at an end.

One minute Angel was on the other side of the room, the next he had slammed Spike up against the wall, covered his mouth with a bruising kiss and had his hands yanking the buttons off of Spike's jeans in his haste to rip them off. Major turn on and Spike was worried for a moment that his cock was going to snap in half as it tried to spring to full and rampant attention in the small amount of space available in the tight denim he wore. Fortunately Angel had already wrenched the jeans open, the ping of buttons flying in all directions ignored because a strong, capable hand was stroking at his hard flesh, thumb nail digging aggressively into the weeping slit as Angel put his attention 110% into driving Spike insane.

“So you think she's good looking do you? Think she'd be able to make you feel like this?!” The angry words were muttered against his lips and any reply he might have given was muffled by yet another possessive kiss. Unable to speak and for once at a loss for words if he could have spoken, Spike let his body do the talking. Leaning fully back on the wall, he thrust forward with his hips, hands scrabbling for purchase on the shoulders of the smooth leather jacket Angel was still wearing. His head thunked against the wall and he gasped for air as Angel attacked his neck, scoring the place where his pulse would no doubt have been throbbing ferociously. The familiar sensation of Angel's vampire face coming to the fore was felt just before the sting of fangs sinking into his neck. He turned his head restlessly and Angel gave a warning growl, obviously displeased with him daring to move without permission.

Not that he could – his legs were the consistency of jelly, only sheer willpower locking his knees into place as his cock was stripped unmercifully. He could hear guttural moans ringing in his ears and unwilling to fall into the dark pit of lust alone reached to cup Angel's face and force it away from his neck, making the other vampire look into his face. Staring into golden eyes, he deliberately leaned forward and nicked his tongue on a protruding fang, inwardly delighting in the way Angel's eyes rolled back in his head as he obviously savoured the taste of Spike's blood. 

Before he could wrest complete control of the encounter from Angel, he pulled his head free and dropped to his knees.

“Fuck, Angel - “ He could hear how breathy his voice was, but he was less concerned about that obvious sign of desire than impressed that he had managed to utter even those three syllables as the head of his cock was engulfed in dark, hot and wet, the less than gentle scrape of fangs pushing his desire higher. Harsh hands grabbed his hips and slammed them back against the wall as Angel took his entire cock in with incredible wet suction, driving his head back and forth in a fast rhythm. Spike spread his legs as far as he could to try to maintain his balance, straining against the denim imprisoning his thighs. 

“Wait a second, wait – please - “ But Angel ignored his words, instead sliding one hand from his hips to between the cheeks of Spike's arse and strong fingers plunged into him with no further warning. His hips punched forward as he thought to himself fleetingly that it was a bloody good job that he was full of cum from the fuck they'd shared earlier before going out as Angel wasn't wasting any time on preliminaries. Instead he was aiming unerringly for Spike's prostrate, dragging a groan from the depths of his belly as he felt it being stroked in perfect harmony to the movement of Angel's mouth on his cock. There was absolutely no way he could hold back with Angel working his hot spots so knowledgeably and he barely had time to lock his legs in a relatively steady position before his orgasm boiled out from his cock, practically turning his balls inside out. 

He was vaguely aware of Angel catching and helping him gently to the floor as he panted for breath. He lay on his back, his trousers wrapped around his thighs, tee-shirt and shirt rucked up around his chest, only opening his eyes as the unmistakable sounds of Angel jacking off reached his ears. God, Angel was a magnificent bastard when he let his true nature out – forgot about the mission, the guilt, forgot all of it and just let himself _be_. Staring up at the demon that was his mate, he spread his thighs as far as he was able, one hand lazily stroking his slowly deflating cock before shifting it to one side, deliberately displaying himself in full vulnerability.

The full-throated roar of “mine!” Angel gave was no surprised and he closed his eyes as the shower of cum splattered onto the flesh of his lower stomach, his cock and balls and his upper thighs. He had seconds to brace himself before Angel landed on top of him, his full weight pressing Spike into the floor. The soft buzz of a snore in his ear made him smile slightly and let him know that unless he physically shoved Angel off of him, he was stuck down there for a good few hours, jizz cold and congealing on his flesh, the heavy weight beginning to get uncomfortable. He shifted his hands from between them with difficulty, preparing to roll Angel's slumbering body off when strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him possessively closer. Shifting slightly, Angel pressed his face into Spike's neck, muttering beneath his breath. 

With a sigh, Spike wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, fingers carding gently through dark gelled hair. He could cope with lying here a bit longer – for Angel's sake, of course. And he guessed he should make sure to tell the daft idiot about Faith's engagement when they woke up.....

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
